150th Annual Hunger Games- Rootless
by runasfastasyoucan
Summary: It's been fifty years since they found what was left of the UK and it's been fifteen years since they took over and renamed it Novo Mundo. Now after years of rebellion ten children from the five Districts of Novo Mundo will be reaped and forced to fight to survive with tributes from the twelve Districts of Panem. Just one problem...They don't know what the Games are. SYOT OPEN
1. Welcome to Novo Mundo!

**Novo Mundo **

The United Kingdom was always well, untied and no matter how far away people lived they was never left behind. After the flood that rocked our land we was broken and the death toll rose everyday leaving only bits of the once grate island left. However, we got by thanks to the help of steam power and the ability to adjust and with the help of other country's we survived even after we lost one of our allies the USA.

As time went on we started to re-build ourselves up into an sustainable country once again. Trains and transport started to work again the new government run by Queen Elizabeth the fourth started to rebuild broken cities back up so they once again became a good place to live. We had farms, ports, lumber, bakers, clothes and everything that a country needed to live and thrive. Until they came.

They showed up in large floating triangular hovercrafts at a port to the west and introduced themselves as explorers from Panem. They was clean, strong and their technology was far superior to ours so even though they assured they was not here to hurt us, the Queen requested a meeting with them in privet.

A few days later, their president appeared in a live broadcast insisting that he wanted to team up with the government to create the perfect place to live. At first people were unsure about the new idea but after the people from Panem started to buy our products, give us technology we could only dream about and reduced crime with their police in white outfits named Peacekeepers people started to trust them. Something that would be a big mistake.

After a few years of working with them the god saving help they gave turned into something closer to a dictatorship after they started to take away our ports and farms and start to replace them with walled of cities. Five of them to be exact and they was named District 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 (something that was odd given that there was only five Districts in the UK) and each was given a different job. Food became less and the rules became stricter and soon people started to realise how bad the Panem government was and one of these was Queen Elizabeth the forth. She sat down with the president and ordered him to retreat back to Panem and leave the people of the UK to live in peace. However, the president had other ideas.

A few days later in the early morning there was a live broadcast and what happened next shocked everyone. The people of Panem publicly executed the whole of the royal family leaving the country without leaders. The people of Panem quickly announced that they was the new leaders of the UK and that from now on it would be named Novo Mundo, New World.

Outrage by everything that had happened the people of Novo Mundo rebelled wanting to be a free country again thus sparking a fifteen year war that killed thousands on both sides. After trapping District 13 underground the government decided on something that would change Panem and Novo Mundo forever. This year the five Districts of Novo Mundo would take part in The Hunger Games for the first time and for the first time it would b shown to the people of Novo Mundo. Even though this years arena would be designed to give them the upper hand the horror of which the Games, Panem and the 24 other tributes that await them might not.

_**This is just a bit of back story for Novo Mundo (United Kingdom) and remember you can submit tributes from the other 12 District's. **_


	2. iMFORMATION

**Hey, so this is my new SYOT and I decided to start it now as I start school again soon so I wont have as much time. This is a first come first served like my last one but submissions are open till the Games start in my first story (the deadline might be earlier or later depending on how many I get) and as I can write Game chapters fairly quickly I will still have time to write the reaping's to this story. I would of almost finished the Games by the time all the reaping's are done so I can get straight on with this. Anyway here is the Districts and what they are like:**

_The UK was destroyed by the floods as most of the coastal areas were flooded leaving only the highest points and the centre of the UK remain but there was survivors._ _They lived on steam power and everything they used was run by it however, when Panem found what was left of the UK they was out matched due the tech people from Panem used. At first things seemed okay, different places were given certain jobs, they earned money and they was protected day and night but not everything last forever. Over the years the rules became stricter and Panem created five more Districts and with Districts not being able to communicate with each other families were split apart. They started getting less money and before long they rebelled to be a free country again. Bloody wars spread across the Districts and thousands of people were killed to the point were everyone knew someone who was killed. So Panem decided, "To end rebellion in the new Districts this year will take part in the Hunger Games to show them who rules who". _

_**District 13- Nuclear (near where London used to be)**_

also produces nuclear weapons by the dozen and is also responsible or producing guns and other weaponry. There is also a lot of steel makers and blacksmiths who work in the district to produce more simple weapons (they make them for the Games too but they don't know what they use them for).  
**Wealth:** They are just a bit than how District 12 was in the books but a lot of people still live on the streets and their is a clear sign of who is upper class and who is working class.  
**Landscape: **Above ground is a decaying city that is full of skyscrapers with no windows, broken walls and that are blackened with all the testing. The land is empty and no plant life remains due to the daily bomb testing so most people live underground. Underground there is houses built into the walls with nothing but wood to cover the windows at night, their is a market place in the middle of the houses that is full of homeless people and black market sellers. The smell is horrid and people hate living down there but they have no choice but to.  
**Looks: **They have pale skin mostly unless some mixed descent with dark hair and all coloured the rich are not that well fed and even though most people are smart and strong they have very weak bodies.  
**Names: **Things like Nuculi, Clear, Winchester, Axe or anything else that has to do with nuclear or weapons.  
**Skills: **Smarts in weapons and bombs, strong, some have skills when I comes to weapons (depending on what the job is)  
**Weaknesses: **Swimming, running, knowledge of pants and most animal life and the outside world is a bit alien to them.  
**Anything else: **There is not many children born there and you are given money for each child you have to keep people to keep trying and raise the population.

_**District 14- Ice (in the north in Scotland)**_

**What they do: **They look after and cut ice for Districts in Panem too but mostly the new ones and District 4 and 10 to keep their products safe an fresh until they get to the Capital.  
**Wealth: **Very wealthy but that is all spent on making sure the houses are warm and the lake is still safe and keeping people alive in the dead of winter.  
**Landscape:** (Scotland broke off from the rest of the UK and is closer to the artic now.) The landscape is pretty with snow covered fern trees, ice caves and a large frozen lake that most of the District sits on. In the spring the snow and ice melt a bit revealing tough plant life but it does not last long.  
**Looks: **Most have dark hair with tanned skin and light eyes and are skinny but more of an athletic fit as they are best fed District.  
**Names: **Mostly exotic names or odd names like Tiepa, Marswaya, Brux and names that are very odd.  
**Skills: **used to lack of food, cold conditions, lack of food, strong, stamina survival skills and swimming  
**Weakness: **hot conditions, finding water, running.  
**Anything else: **the death rate is very high in this District and most don't make it past their 10th birthday and everyone knows someone who has died so death is nothing new to them.

_**District 15- Chemicals (to the west of London)**_

**What they do:** They are responsible for creating bleach, perfume and even cleaning supplies for Capital and some District use.  
**Wealth: **They are very welthy and are about at the stage of District one.  
**Landscape: **Sprawling fields with few plants and trees in the District. The main part of the District sits at the base of a tall hill (almost mountain) and are scattered all the way up and on the top is the industrial part where the products are made.  
**Looks: **mixed race people are the most common there but all looks can be seen around the District. They are strong and well fed.  
**Names:** their children are mostly named after thing they see around them or chemicals like Kestrel, June, Zinc, Clorie.  
**Skills: **knowledge in chemicals, fires, running, climbing and knowledge in plants but not all**.  
Weaknesses: **Swimming, weapons, the cold, lack of food and water.  
**Anything else: **Most children are smart and at start work at a young age.

_**District 16- Medical (where Yorkshire was)**_

**What they do: **They find cures and give out medical help to other Districts so people here are the only District that go to different Districts.  
**Wealth:** Surprisingly not the well of, out of all five they are the poorest.  
**Landscape: **very swampy and watery land with hot humid air and a lot of diseases are carried by mosquitos. Most of the houses are built on stands off the ground and are small unstable wooden shacks.  
**Looks:** Asian is the most common here but once again all looks are seen in this District.  
**Names: **They are normal names but tend to have letters changed or knocked off like Miall, Marni, Dylon.  
**Skills: **first aid, natural treatments, know plants, swimming, hunting and fishing.**  
Weaknesses: **Running, very weak, climbing, cold conditions.**  
Anything else: **They common death in the District is sinking in sand and drowning.  
**  
**

_**District 17- Prison and mental health (what's left of northern ******__Ireland)_

******What they do:** All convicts and mentally ill people of all ages from across Panem (even districts 1-12) and they help keep them away from the rest of Panem.  
**Wealth:** They get a lot of money but after they have fed all the people there, not much is left over to provide better conditions.  
**Landscape:** it is a small rocky island with two large buildings, one being the jail and the other being the mental health hospital and a few houses. The place is very dirty and crowded and the only form of trees is a small but dense forest with a large lake in the middle, they people of that District are forced to go collect water every day but if any hunt or swim they are punished.  
**Looks:** all different types of looks from all Districts.  
**Names: **Same as looks, from all different Districts like Coal, Crimson.  
**Skills:** know more about the Hunger Games, running, carrying heavy weights, knowledge of woods.  
**Weaknesses:** swimming, fishing, climbing, weapons.  
**Anything else:** They would have been told about the Games but most would of just classed them as nuts and the people who work there are native to District 17 and are NOT from different districts(so no trained girls from District two who work there as a nurse).

Remember, There has never been a Hunger Games in these Districts and this year is the first year it has ever been shown in these Districts and that they have hared of it. They wont know what the Games fully are even when they are reaped, to them it will be a Games shown on TV where 34 children will play and the winner gets a big prize. So they will find out from other tributes what the Games are. Only about one in these 10 kids will know what the Games are and even then they will only have vague knowledge so not many tributes who know everything about the Games and have trained all their lives just out of the small chance that the Games might involve them.

Famlies have been torn apart so there is a chance you could have siblings in different Districts but not everyone's twin brother is in a different place and they both happen to get reaped in these Games. Also most people are very rebellious and hate Panem more than the first twelve Districts.

You can also submit tributes from 1-12 too! so please submit!


End file.
